


Setting the Scene

by FrogPrincess



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Foreplay, Secret Relationship, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogPrincess/pseuds/FrogPrincess
Summary: Ryan needs to get a girl off his back. Summer needs less attention from the football team. Seth and Luke offer them a solution.
Relationships: Ryan Atwood/Summer Roberts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Luke listened to Ryan grumble about some new girl hitting on him and rolled his eyes, “just say yes and date her, man.”

His own girlfriend Marissa came and sat down with them.

”Who are you dating?” She asked Ryan excitedly having overheard what Luke had said.

Ryan groaned, “I don’t wanna date anyone. But this girl won’t leave me alone... she’s in my next class.”

Marissa shrugged, “so tell her you have got a girlfriend already.”

Ryan’s brother Seth and his girlfriend Anna joined them, “please tell me he’s not complaining about hot-girl Kate being all over him again!” Seth groaned.

”He’s got a fair point, Seth, if he doesn’t want to go out with her that’s his choice - she needs to back off,” Anna said, nodding to Ryan in agreement.

”Thank you,” Ryan said, “someone with some sense!”

”Just go out with her and behave really badly - that will put her off,” Luke suggested.

”Luke!” Marissa scolded and gave him a shove.

”If it was a guy harassing a girl like this -“ Anna started but didn’t get to finish-

-Summer Roberts flew past Seth and Anna and nestled herself in between Marissa and Luke.

”You would not believe the chat up line from that jerk Micheal Walsh!” Summer exclaimed to Marissa. “The whole football team have it out for me recently - ever since Holly and Chole started going out with college guys they see me as some sort of main course!!!”

”Huh,” Luke said, all eyes turning to him.

Ryan literally saw the cogs turning in Luke’s head, “Luke, dude, no -“

”You two should fake date!!” Luke announced.

”I’m sorry, what?” Summer asked, “Fake date who?”

Seth looked ready to explode, “yes! That will get the football players off your back and if there is a woman that can scare Kate off you are the biatch to do it!”

”Who the fuck is Kate?” Summer asked, now looking even more confused.

”Kate is new here at Harbor, she’s in Ryan’s biology class, and won’t leave him alone,” Anna explained.

”If she wants a boyfriend that badly, someone needs to tell her to speak to Micheal Walsh - or Chad Parsons - or even Sam Watts!”

Marissa gasped, “Sam asked you out?”

Summer rolled her eyes, “yes. And I know he is the _hottest_ but did you not hear how he dumped Kelly Cleaver last month- apparently it was brutal!”

”Speaking of Sam - incoming!” Seth hissed.

Everyone’s heads whipped round and saw Sam Watts approaching, eyes fixed on Summer.

”Jeez way to act natural guys,” Seth whispered, and slowly they all turned back around.

Ryan found Summer was scrambling from her position between Marissa and Luke and was about to place herself on his lap -

”Hey Summer,” Sam called.

Summer landed the rest of the way onto Ryan’s lap and he let out a little ooof in surprise.

Summer looked round nonchalantly as if she wasn’t aware Sam had been approaching.

”Oh,” she said, bored, “hi,” and nestled herself to a comfortable position on Ryan’s lap.

”So I know you said you were busy Friday - how about Saturday?” Ryan had to hand it to the guy, his smile was pretty special - and he had the balls to ask a girl out who was sitting on another guys lap! “Holly’s Party? Want to go with me?”

”Oh, no thanks, I’m seeing Ryan Friday and going with him to Holly’s Saturday,” she wrapped an arm round Ryan and tousled his hair affectionately.

Sam fixed Ryan with a glare, “you’re seeing _him_?”

Summer looked into Ryan’s eyes and bit her bottom lip seductively, “yeah... hottest guy in Newport,” she breathed lustfully, totally ignoring Sam.

”Whatever,” Sam muttered and Ryan could see him stalking off in his peripheral vision.

Ryan was still looking into Summer’s eyes, “what have you done?”

She shrugged and shifted again on his lap, “got rid of unwanted attention - don’t worry,” she tousled his hair again, much to his annoyance, “I’ll put on a good show for _Kate_ too.”

Ryan heard muffled laughter and peered round Summer to see everyone looking amused.

”He’s got biology next,” Anna called out.

Ryan fixed Anna with a glare.

”Oooh, I’ve got a free period,” Summer was pulling her bag onto her lap and rooting in it, “I’ll walk you, we can show off to Kate.”

She pulled out a sandwich and started to open it, showing no signs of moving from his lap.

”Er, Summer...?” He shifted awkwardly. She wasn’t heavy, she was just positioned in an unfortunate place...

”Oh, sorry - “ she held out her sandwich to him, “did you want some?”

He shook his head no, and she shifted on him again, at least she was now in a more comfortable position and he could see the rest of the groups smirks more clearly. Great.

________________

Summer insisted on holding hands as she walked him to class.

”What does this girl look like? So I know when to begin my performance?” Her hand rubbed up his arm, which Ryan chose to ignore and instead thought about her question.

“She’s got shoulder length brown hair, a little lighter than yours, a little taller than you, same colour eyes as you. She is hot but too forward for my liking,” Ryan explained.

”Wow, wonders you even went for me,” Summer joked with a giggle at the similarities.

They reached the door to Ryan’s classroom and hovered outside. 

Ryan saw Kate approaching over Summer’s shoulder, “she’s about ten seconds away.”

Summer nodded, “OK,” she stepped forward into his personal space, their bodies touching, “here goes nothing,” she leaned in.

Ryan panicked realising they had not discussed how they were going to let Kate know Summer was his girlfriend - he thought the hand holding and introducing Summer as his girlfriend would be a fine approach. Seems Summer had other ideas and he could hardly move away now, not with Kate watching.

Ryan let his head lower to meet Summers in what he planned to be seen as a quick kiss goodbye.

Again, Summer had other plans, snaking her hand behind his head and pulling him down further still, the initial graze of their lips continued more intensely and as Ryan got into the kiss let his mouth part and Summer’s tongue invaded his mouth.

Always one to give as good as he gets, Ryan embarked on his own exploration of her mouth, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her even closer to him, he groaned into the kiss. 

”A-hem,” there was a fake cough and the kiss was broken, Summer shrinked back away from him, an amazed look on her face, he noted.

”You are blocking the door,” Kate grumbled, pushing her way in between them to get to the classroom.

Ryan watched her go, then looked back to Summer.

The look of amazement had gone, Summer winked, “that should do,” then louder, for Kate’s ears, “see you later Big Guy,” and blew him a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Friday night “date” went well.

Well, not that it was actually a date. Hanging out in the Roberts living room with Seth, Anna, Luke and Marissa.

It was in fact a pretty regular occurrence, them all hanging out together. It was only slightly different to usual because of the teasing. 

It was odd because none of the jibes seem to phase Summer, but they visibly annoyed Ryan. Even Summer herself played him up.

“You know, it’s perfect really,” Marissa said decisively.

”What is?” Summer asked, reaching over Ryan to grab a slice of the pizza that had just arrived.

Marissa gestured at the two of them, “you two dating. That makes us three couples.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “not that we are actually -“

”- oh sweetie,” Summer turned to him her voice sickenly sweet, “you have said it enough times. And they actually were there when you cooked up the plan.”

”When _I_ cooked up the plan?” Ryan exclaimed, insulted, Summer just laughed and have him a playful shove.

”Dude I would not complain if I were you, you are officially dating one of the hottest chicks in Newport,” Seth informed him, covering his bases by winking at his girlfriend at the same time to let her know he had not forgotten about her.

”Ohmygod!” Summer gasped, “I’d forgotten about that little crush you used to have on me Cohen!”

”Well I remember when Summer herself had a little crush -“ Marissa started playfully.

”- oh jeeez Coop,” Summer rolled her eyes, “yes Ryan is hot but like I would actually ever be interested in some from Chino, ew!”

Suddenly Ryan slung his arm around her, if you can’t beat them, join them, he decided, “what was that snuggle-pie? Are you breaking up with me?” He faked disappointment.

”Oh ha ha,” she pulled her tongue out at him, “wait til you see what performance I have planned for Holly’s party tomorrow night!”

Ryan groaned, dropping his arm from around her, “we actually have to go to that?”

”Yes,” Summer insisted, “I told Sam we were so it would look odd if we don’t! And Kate’s going to be there too.”

”She is? How do you know that?” He was surprised.

“I asked her, duh,” Summer said as if it was obvious.

Seth nearly spat out his drink, “you talked to Ryan’s stalker?”

”Sure did,” Summer nodded and went back to eating her pizza.

Ryan sighed, “we need more than that Summer?”

”Well, she came to me actually, asking questions about us.”

Ryan frowned, “huh.” That was weird.

”Yep, asked how long we’d been together, how serious it was...”

”That’s so crazy!” Marissa exclaimed, “you find out a guy you like has a girlfriend, you move on!” She looked to Ryan, “total stalker.”

”So what did you tell her?” Anna asked.

”That Ryan and I had been together about three months but we’d only just decided to go public - for that steamy kiss we had I thought it was safer to say we had been together a while.”

”Whoa, rewind. Steamy kiss?” Seth asked

”You hadn’t heard Seth?” Like asked, mouth full of pizza, “it was all anyone taked about yesterday.”

”People don’t tend to come and gossip to me,” Seth shrugged, disappointed.

Summer shrugged, “we just put on a little show for Kate.”

”A little show that you describe as ‘steamy’?” Marissa teased.

Summer rolled her eyes, “had to make it look good, didn’t we!”

”So what else did you tell Kate?” Luke asked, “better get your story straight in case she quizzes Ryan next.”

Summer thought, “I told her we didn’t go public straight away because daddy didn’t approve - Chino and all that - but I talked him round to the idea last weekend, plus Ryan was getting jealous of guys hitting on me,” then her voice dropped, “- then I fixed her with a Robert’s death stare and told her no one was allowed to have designs on my man.” She turned to Ryan, smiling, “you are welcome, Atwood.”

”I told you Summer would get rid of your stalker, dude,” Seth laughed seeing Ryan’s face. 

______________________  
  


Ryan wrongly assumed “Summer’s performance” for Holly’s party was to let them both get drunk by doing shots fairly early on and being touchy feely.

He was currently enjoying the buzz of being slightly drunk, leaning with his back up against a wall in Holly’s hallway. Summer’s back was pressed against his front, his arm casually around her middle as she talked about some fashion designer with a girl from the crowd she and Marissa used to hang out with.

Her hair smelled nice, and the skin on her stomach was soft to touch. Ryan decided it wasn’t a bad way to spend the party. Plus people tended to talk to Summer and not him, and he could happily people watch whilst having a few drinks to relax not being bothered.

Occasionally he noticed some of the guys looking at him in either awe (the geeks) or jealously (Sam and a few other jocks). He quite liked them being envious of him, having Summer attached to him didn’t seem bad at all.

Then Holly passed by, interrupting Summer talking to her friend and pressed something into Summer’s palm, “yours for an hour, as promised,” she giggled, winked at Ryan and wondered off.

“Thanks Hol,” Summer gushed, turning and taking Ryan’s hand, pulling him so he would follow her.

They rounded the corner, Ryan was familiar with this route, they were headed towards the downstairs toilet, which seemed to have a bit of a queue - but instead they carried on past the four people waiting who watched them curiously, through another door into some sort of games room Ryan hadn’t been aware of - there were a few teenagers playing pool around a modest sized pool table and another set of guys at the back of the room playing on an old school games machine, everyone laughing and drinking.

Sam was one of the guys playing pool, he looked up and happened to catch Ryan’s eye as Summer continued to pull him towards another door.

She pulled a key out and unlocked the door, ushered him inside the room, flipping on a light before twisting the lock again to secure the door from the inside.

It was a bedroom. 

Ryan fixed her with a look, “Summer,” he said seriously, “everyone’s going to think that we -“

”- Exactly Chino!” She tugged him further into the room, towards the bed.

”You’re comfortable with the whole of Harbor thinking we had sex?”

”But they won’t _know_ will they! Because we won’t have!”

”Ah jeez,” Ryan flopped onto the bed.

”We just sit in here for twenty minutes or so, go out looking a bit disheveled and hey presto, our relationship is solidified!”

Ryan just groaned, how did he get himself into this mess? But his drunk brain latched onto the what she said, and he sat up again, “ _twenty minutes_ \- gimmie some credit, Roberts!”

Summer sat next to him on the bed laughing, “what, you think you can last longer than that?” She teased.

“Well I wouldn’t go straight to the main event, I’d make you cum at least twice first before,” he saw her wide eyes and realised what the alcohol was making him say, he looked away and blushed, “- let’s just say we will have to sit in here for the full hour Holly promised you - maybe longer,” he boasted.

Summer was quiet and didn’t respond so Ryan turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were fixed on his lips and then she slowly licked hers, ”well, while we are in here...” she shrugged, “we could just make out?”

”I think I’m in the twilight zone,” Ryan decided, but he was now fixated on her luscious and pink painted lips. 

”Well we may as well get up to something in here - recreate that steamy kiss - maybe not the rest but - it’s not like we have much else to do...“

”Lettme get this straight. We’re fake dating. You want the whole of Harbor to think we are up to no good in here right now. You actually _want_ to get up to no good in here right now. Therefore the only people we are actually deceiving are our actual friends?”

Summer huffed, “fine, let’s go,” she started to get up, “I’ll just tell everyone you weren’t man enough to - ahhhh” she yelped as Ryan pulled her back down, rolling them over so he was slightly on top.

Ryan gave her a devious smile and descended his lips to hers, only pausing to say, “anyone ever tell you you talk to much?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan was thoroughly enjoying himself, he was buzzing slightly from consuming alcohol, he had a beautiful girl underneath him - and the little gasps and groans she was making was making him hard.

He broke the kiss in realisation, “we should show down,” he adjusted his legs, and hoped she hadn’t noticed -

Summer just made a disappointed noise and pressed herself up against _him_ again.

Ryan groaned at the contact.

“Don’t worry,” she breathed, “I’m just as turned on as you are.”

He was shocked when her fingers grazed against the skin at the top of his pants, “do you want to remove these?”

At his hesitation, she bucked against him again, “or I could remove something...”

Ryan was drunk but not so drunk he didn’t want either of them to do anything they may regret, he eyed the hemline of her top.

“Let’s not jump any bases now... there’s enjoyment to be had in them all... second base?” He was asking permission as his hand found the its way under her top and started to slide upwards.

”Wow, a guy who actually wants to stop and admire the scenery,” she smiled.

”Darlin’ I could get off on just getting you off,” his hand pushed her bra aside and he cupped her breast under her top.

Summer moaned, “as long as you do get me off.”

”Oh Summer, I am going to do many things to you -“

”- oh,” she shuddered beneath him as his thumb brushed against her nipple.

Ryan dipped his head down and easily found the bud of her nipple through the fabric, he closed his mouth and sucked gently while his hands moved to release her other breast from the restraint of her bra.

”Off,” Summer moaned, she pulled at the bottom of her top, “I want this off.”

Ryan moved back but hesitated, “are you sure Sum? It’s pretty easy to forget this all in a drunken haze while clothes are still on...”

”I want your mouth on me,” she said confidently, “you actually know what you’re doing - I know that much already,” he moved back slightly more to give her space, letting her pull at her own top, tugging it over her head.

Once it was off, she lay back down. She was quite a sight, her hair splayed out messily her breasts were pushed outside of her bra, glorious orbs of flesh with pink protruding nipples.

Ryan once again thought about his cock straining against his jeans, trying not to think of his own needs, his mouth descended back to hers whilst his hands found their way back to her breasts.

He kissed his way to her neck breathing and kissing by her ears finding it made her shudder, all the while stroking the soft skin of her breast and occasionally plucking at her nipple.

He was making his way back to suckle at her chest when there was a sudden knock at the door and they both jumped in shock.

”Sum-mer,” Holly’s voice sung her friends name through the door, “time to get presentable.”

Ryan was off Summer and the bed in a start, running his fingers through his hair and trying to calm himself down, pulling at his clothes to straighten himself out.

Summer went slower, readjusting her bra, popping her breasts back inside and scoping up her top up as she moved off the bed. 

”No way was that an hour,” she grumbled loudly at the door.

”Fifty-five minutes and counting! - You’ve got five minutes to finish off,” Holly laughed from the other side of the door.

Summer pulled her top over her head, throwing Ryan a distasteful look as she saw a wet patch around the nipple area.

He could only shrug sheepishly and pulled off his shirt offering it to her, leaving him in just a white t shirt.

After a brief moment Summer took to admire how Ryan’s chest looked in his tight white t shirt, she accepted the shirt from him, pulling it on and doing just two buttons up to keep it together over her chest, hiding the wet patch, she tied it at her middle, instantly making it look like part of her outfit.

Then she hooked her arm around Ryan’s, “right then, we look suitably disheveled, let’s get out there.”

”You’re fucking crazy you know that?” Ryan laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Monday morning before the group were together again, meeting in the parking lot outside the school.

Ryan and Seth had only just arrived, Luke was the first to greet them, a huge smile on his face directed at Ryan.

”Man, the rumours about you!” Luke slapped him on the back with a laugh.

”Yeah, what would those be?” Ryan questioned.

”About Saturday night - you and Summer!”

Summer and Marissa appeared in time to hear Luke’s words, Summer came to stand by Ryan and rolled her eyes, “it’s what we planned Luke,” she said.

”Yeah, but you have made things worse - now all the girls will be after Ryan and the guys after you because you put out! In their minds you are Ryan have only been together five minutes -“

”I did not put out,” Summer clarified, crossing her arms.

” _We_ know that Sum,” Marissa tried to stifle a giggle, “but your _performance_ for the everyone else worked like a charm!”

“I don’t get it...” Seth said, “why would Ryan and Summer spending half an hour -“

”- an hour,” Ryan corrected, Summer shifted next to him nervously.

”- an hour in a room together doing whatever everyone thinks they were doing make them so sought after?”

”Noises were heard,” Luke grinned, with a wink.

”There were no noises,” Summer grumbled, “because we did nothing to make any. Someone is making stuff up.”

”I still don’t get -“ Seth started.

”- Everyone thinks Ryan is a sex god for making Summer scream,” Anna broke it down for her boyfriend, “and all the guys think Summer’s easy.”

Summer huffed, “I am not easy! As we all know, nothing actually happened, but as far as the school knows I was locked in a bedroom with my boyfriend - and so what if he ‘made me scream’.” She hooked her arm around Ryan’s, “we are very happy together aren’t we Chino?”

“Me thinks thou doth protest too much,” Seth waggled his eyebrows.

Summer fixed a death glare on Seth.

He held his hands up in defence, ”just that every other word out your mouth is to tell us nothing happened,” he grinned, “which tells me -“

”Seth,” Ryan warned.

”Oh don’t bother Chino,” Summer said pulling on his arm, “the more you protest the more he thinks we did the nasty. Leave him to dream up whatever he wants.”

______________  
  


Summer was fuming, Luke had been right. Her plan from the other night totally backfired and instead of everyone leaving her and Ryan alone - well actually, she couldn’t comment for Ryan, she hadn’t seen him since the morning when he walked her to class - but so far she had been hit on four times with way more sexual undertones than ever before.

She knocked Luke on the head when she approached the rest of the gang at lunch.

”Ow! hey! Don’t take it out on me that you’re getting grief because of a rumour you effectively started yourself!”

Summer ignored Luke and turned to Ryan, “go on then. How many times have you been propositioned?”

Ryan raised his eyebrows, “none. Why have you?”

”You’re telling me you’ve been left alone?” She asked disbelieving.

”I’ve had a few flirty smiles come my way but the attention I’ve been getting has mainly been from the guys, for ‘nailing Summer Roberts’ -“ he saw her face drop, “- don’t worry I told them that wasn’t the case... I’m not sure they believed me but...”

”How many times have you been hit on?” Marissa asked her best friend.

”Four,” Summer grumbled, finally taking a seat.

Ryan frowned, “wait a minute, you’re supposed to be _my_ girlfriend and guys are asking you out?”

”Oh they aren’t asking me out,” Summer huffed, “they are literally _propositioning_ me.”

”For sex?” Marissa questioned.

”No Coop, to be my personal Chef,” Summer said sarcastically.

Ryan was mad, _“who_ \- and what did they say exactly?” He asked a dangerous tone in his voice.

Summer rolled her eyes, “you don’t get to be mad, Atwood, we are only faking it after all.”

”Well they don’t know that,” Ryan seethed, “as far as they know they are hitting on my girlfriend!”

”Matthew Brown asked me to go into the supply closet with him to see if it was soundproof, wondering if he could get me to scream... Chad bluntly asked if I would give him head, and when I said no he actually offered me money,” she pulled a disgusted face, and the hesitated for a second, she looked at the floor, “... George Thompson dragged me into an empty classroom and tried sweet talking me into -“

Ryan lost it at the last one, and stood, “he dragged you into a classroom! He actually put his hands on you -“

Summer looked nervous and glanced at her friends for support, “Ryan it’s fine, sit down and -“

”Summer,” Ryan growled, “he cannot just -“

Anna stood, holding her hands out, “I totally agree with you Ryan, but it’s not for you to sort out. Summer needs to tell a teacher if she has been manhandled in anyway.”

Seth stood too, putting a hand nervously on Ryan’s back, “yeah, you’re fists can’t sort this one out, dude.”

Ryan’s gaze was locked intensely on Summer, “and the forth?” He prompted.

She sighed, “Artie in drama class suggested that we act out a bedroom scene from this play we are dissecting at the moment and that I should go over and run lines at his house tonight.”

Ryan nodded slowly, talking it in, he seemed to make up his mind about something and swallowed, “which one upset you the most?” He asked, determined.

Summer frowned, “what do you mean?”

”When they were saying these things to you, which one was the most upsetting?” He looked to the others, with a shrug, “I have to make an example of them or Summer’s going to be getting this a lot more.”

”Or we could just tell a teacher, like Anna said,” Marissa piped up.

”No Ryan’s right,” Luke said, nodding at Ryan to show his solidarity, “if someone were doing and saying this shit to Marissa, I’d be sending them to hospital.”

They all looked to Summer, “so, who made you feel the most uncomfortable Sum?” Luke asked again.

Summer looked to the floor again, absentmindedly rubbing at her wrist - the small action didn’t do unnoticed by Ryan, “George I guess.”

Ryan dropped down in front of her and gently pulled her hand away from her wrist, seeing a few light bruises - finger prints - Ryan stood again.

He looked to Seth, for confirmation, “George - he’s the tall guy with blonde hair and the eye brow ring? He usually wears rock band t shirts, right?”

_____________  
  


Summer went back with everyone to the Cohens after school.

Ryan didn’t come back with them and he hadn’t showed up by the time Luke and Marissa said goodbye. She and Anna stayed and ate with the Cohens, Seth coming up with some reason why Ryan wasn’t there, she was only half listening.

Time was getting on and although she wanted to wait to find out what Ryan had said/done to George she was also aware that Seth and Anna were trying to control themselves for alone time, she finally made her excuses and left.

Only she didn’t leave, she diverted back round to the Cohens pool house where she knew Ryan would have to return to sooner or later.

When Ryan finally entered, he gave her a sad smile as she immediately noticed the black eye he was now sporting.

“It's nothing,” he said, “you should see the other guy.”

”What happened?” She asked cautiously, lowering herself to sit at the end of his bed. “You are back so late?”

”I was buying for time, if the Cohens don’t see me tonight and I leave early tomorrow for school I can hide the eye for that bit longer,” he said sheepishly.

”And George?” She swallowed nervously, more than anything she hoped he wouldn’t get in trouble for defending her honour.

He sat on his bed next to her, “I just told him to stay away from you... made him see he can’t just grab at girls...” a beat passed, “I made him tell me what he said to you.” Summer winced, ”so I know why you picked him, the sick fuck.”

Impulsively she reached over and gave him a hug, hoping to disperse his sudden anger, but she moved away just as quickly when Ryan hissed in pain.

”What else hurts?” She asked in concern.

”I’m fine,” Ryan said, and as if to prove his words, slung an arm round her and drew her closer to him.

"Ryan,” Summer tutted, but enjoyed the sudden closeness, “... show me where it hurts."

He gently took her hands and guided them to his right side, “he only got in two punches but they were good ones, the eye and here," he told her.

Slowly Summer let her hands travel down from where he had placed them, to the bottom of his top and began to pull it up. Ryan helped her pull off his top, he moved his head and watched as she inspected the area he said hurt. It was coming out in a bruise already.

He realised they were both holding their breath and slowly her eyes rose to meet his, he recognised the desire in them.

“You might have fractured a rib...” she exhaled, “you should be in bed.”

“It’s a good job we have one right here,” he laughed, and then found himself looking at her lips, impulsively he leant forward to capture a slow kiss.

Then slowly Ryan moved further back into the bed, and helped her straddle him. They met in another passionate kiss, and Ryan pulled her top from the waistband of her skirt, his hands roaming up and down her back beneath the fabric, “mmm,” Summer moaned, enjoying his touch.

“I had a feeling you’d want to forget all about the other night...” Ryan said, his voice husky and full of lust.

“I couldn’t forget it even if I wanted to...” Summer said watching as Ryan reached for the buttons on her top.

He moved slowly so she would have chance to say if she didn’t want him to undo them.

”I had to finish myself off, y’know, since you didn’t quite accomplish what you promised...” she blushed, biting her lip she met his gaze.

As the buttons were all undone Ryan pushed the material to the side and leaned in to drop a kiss on her exposed neck, “let’s fix that.”

.


End file.
